


Coronation of the King Elessar

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Because honestly, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Immortality, Imortal!Aragorn, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Squeeeee, That scene with Legolas and Aragorn appeared as if THEY were about to get married, Together forever, so i shall fulfill my fantasies with this drabble uvu, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortality, the one thing he has given up to be with the one he truly loves.  Yet above all else, who could bear to witness the passing of close bonds, but he to live on remembering the pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coronation of the King Elessar

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish Glossary
> 
> Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta! = Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.
> 
> Nîn bain = My beautiful

 

Legolas was certain that his love for Estel, was certainly not a mistake he is making. Elves, despite their long lived nature they can only love once in the whole of their existence. Aragorn had not proved him wrong, not ever.

 

His love for the man would wound him after ages to come if death can ever embrace him. If. His mortality, he had given up to be with his lover for many millenniums.  That alone cannot be perceived by the greatest love that has ever lived.

 

Immortality, it was a treacherous thing indeed. It will leave you to watch as your bond and bind by blood return to the Earth as ash. No man, hobbit, or dwarf should ever experience that. But Elves have many more years to come.

 

They are used to it, never alone because after all, _all_ of them were immortal. They are surrounded by their kindred, but in turn relations with other kinds they will have to endure as they pass away.

 

Aragorn knows this all. He knows he will have to be able to stand vulnerable for a very long while as he did before Boromir. Death written on the palest of faces, it was unfathomable to imagine such a thing for the rest of your life.

 

All these thoughts, all that has come uttering out of the tongue of his beloved, they were all resonating in his mind. And at this moment in time, he was the King of Gondor. The crown stood sacred around his temple.

 

He lay his eyes on the wizard before giving a brief smile.

 

_“Now come the days of the King!”_

Gandalf had looked back at him, and in all else his thoughts remained. Death can never look upon this worthy wizard. It was unbelievable to think of such a thing.

 

“May they be blessed.”

 

He took a breath, and released it upon as he stood and turned to Gondor. The cheers had alighted in the whole place. Familiar faces come into the clearing, and there he couldn’t stand just reminiscing about their own afterlife, he has to be strong for Legolas

 

_“This day does not belong to one man, but to all.”_

Each and every one of his men’s faces, one after another. They knew they would spend their life in nothing but hardwork and spend it gleefully. They will gain eternal enlightenment together with the hope of Gondor’s future.

_“Let us together rebuild this world, and we may share the days of bliss.”_

White rose petals emerge from the sky, he knew that it was time.

_Et Eärello_

There in the stand clearing, his eye catched by his lover in all his alluring midst.

_Endorenna utúlien._

The elf, he was beautiful. No more than the shining of stars, or the flawless face of the moon can he ever be compared to.

 

_Sinome maruvan_

The fairest of all in Middle earth.

 

_ar Hildinyar tenn'_

And in all his life, he could say that he has never been as lucky as any on middle earth could be.

_Ambar-metta!_

He then walks toward them, as the kingdom bows in front of the elven presence. He comes face to face with Legolas, placing his hand upon the hip of the archer, and the elf’s hand on his cheek in return. “ _Nîn bain”_

 

He cheekily smiled, stroking the face of Aragorn with a look of sincerity.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, man”  they both stayed in their position for a moment before Legolas spoke.

 

“It is a pure chance of events that I would be marrying the King of Gondor right after his coronation.”  He chuckles lightly and pulls him closer.

 

“Indeed, it is.” He lays his lips on the other, softer than he could imagine. The audience around them in a way encouraging the couple to deepen the kiss, as they grew louder in hindsight.

 

It is on that day, he decide to abandon his worries. His elf prince, always by his side.  Despair is nothing but a short passing of emotions, he would do anything for him to be happy. Together. As he had done to the ranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Because i really wanted more AraLas fanfiction after reading that fic where Aragorn ended up in America, Legolas ended up in London and apparantely he befriends a cop named Collin Ferell and he actually falls in love with Legolas wich is so cute i cannot.


End file.
